


The Very...Best Monster?

by Acely86



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acely86/pseuds/Acely86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all monsters are heartless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very...Best Monster?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so its probably like, SOUPR bad and mayb even a little ooc but i havent written in for ever.. i just wanted to spew my love of this headcannon into the fandom,, orig ver here: http://gumwindow.tumblr.com/post/147818136740/ok-so-its-probably-like-soupr-bad-and-mayb-even-a

It was only a matter of time before the telly head died again.

Hero stared into the singular eye on his screen, which seemed to stare through her. She shivered and pulled her leg closer, a scrape still oozing blood from when she had tripped. The eye looked down at it, head tilting slightly.

He took another step towards her.

She shouted, what she didn’t know, just anything to scare off the staring monster. He took a step back, focusing on her face again. She felt her eyes watering and wiped them. Looking up, she saw the monster patting at his pockets, like he was looking for something. He reached into one, pulling out… a tin of colorful bandages. He looked pleased.

Holding the tin out in front of him, he took enough steps to be within arms reach of her, despite her continuing to shout, and crouched down. He opened the tin and pulled out… antibacterial gel and bandages. Hero was thoroughly confused. Wasn’t he a monster? Shouldn’t he hurt her? He smeared the gel onto the scrape and began plastering her leg with bandages. Green.

He closed up the tin and looked back at her face, head tilted, antennae curved towards her curiously. She looked at her leg and wiggled her toes before turning and staring into his eye again. It was a softer stare, or so it seemed. She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck in the biggest hug she could give him. He tensed for a few seconds before hugging her back. His colors came back, and he fell backwards, unconscious, and RGB once again.


End file.
